


Deja vu

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [51]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe plans a trip...





	

The whole ‘romantic get away’ thing was always a better idea in theory than practice. 

Okay, so there was no way he could have known today was Every Flying Thing Explodes Day when planning, so they’d taken shelter inside the small shuttle and admired the trees and waterfall from safety and comfort. Which was still pretty, and more comfortable than the blanket would have been. 

Also the part where the new chef somehow misunderstood 'condiments and seasoning’ as 'sauce’, and drowned the food… Poe hadn’t even been the one to ask for more piquancy in the canteen, and maybe he should have cooked himself, but then they wouldn’t have both spit over the shuttle’s viewscreen in shock, then met the other’s streaming eyes… 

Bonding. All of it. 

They laughed, so that was okay. He knows this will go down as one of Those Stories that Snap makes him tell, if Kylo lets them know about it in the first place. 

They are just about to go 'snuggle’ when the ship groans, then moans, then squeaks. 

The power cuts. 

Poe swears. 

Before he’s had time to think about it, though, there’s a flurry of Knight vanishing, and Poe hopes it’s not to get a blaster. He’s about ready to beg for his pretty face when… Kylo doesn’t come back. 

So he follows. And…

Oh. Nice rear. Very nice. His hands want to grab at it when the Knight looks over his shoulder, hands up in the craft’s guts, still pulling without looking Kylo gets right to fixing it. Emergency lighting casts flickering shadows, but the glance up over his nose, smeared with oil, fingers working sightlessly… The déjà vu hits, and hard. 

He looks… so much his father’s son. All smirking lips, bright eyes, busy work. Sparking electricity cloaks him, and Poe gulps down the memory of an immature lust, a drive that was older than his ability to understand. 

Fuck. He’d had a crush on Kylo’s dad, way back when. Before he even knew what crushes _were_. And now…

He has one better still: Kylo, who goes straight to fixing things without complaint. Kylo, who doesn’t seem to have heard the treacherous thoughts running through his head, which is good if he ever expects to get laid ever, ever again. 

“Hand me the socket wrench…”

Poe has to really, really focus to obey. He nearly drops the tool, dry mouthed and ditzy. His boyfriend goes back to using his talents, and Poe just… watches.

Damn. 

He hopes Kylo remembers not to look too closely as Poe drools over his rear.


End file.
